Leap of Fate!
by CykoManiac
Summary: This is my first story, so be kind. Scott, hurdles, and MXC! Some Jott. I know it's not a good summary, but I don't want to give too much away. Please review and let me know how I did! Dedicated to E.T.


At the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, a very miserable Scott Summers lay on one of the many tables in the Med-Lab. Henry McCoy, the school's resident doctor, was explaining to Scott what he was most likely going to experience in the next couple of weeks. Though, Scott paid no attention whatsoever to what Hank was saying, he was too busy scolding himself for his own stupidity. Jean Grey sat in a chair next to the table, smirking at her boyfriend, knowing full well that he was off in his own little brooding world.

Scott thought back to what had happened that day, and how he wound up in the current situation... Everything that Thursday seemed to be going fine. He had gotten to school on time and even had enough time to steal a few kisses from Jean before classes started. The normally mind numbing classes didn't seem to drag on as much as they usually did, and before Scott knew it he was heading over to track practice. He had managed good runs, placing between first and third throughout the practice. Then came time for the final run of the day, hurdles, and this is where everything went wrong. When it came to hurdles, Scott was pretty good, his long legs aiding him.

The runners took their places on the track and waited for their coach to blow his whistle. When the whistle blew, they all took off, the group staying pretty tight in rank. Scott began to slowly pull towards the front, jumping hurdle after hurdle. **_Just two more to go, Summers...then you'll be home with Jean. _**Scott went to leap over the second-to-last hurdle, but anticipated too soon. When he leaped over the hurdle, his foot caught on it, causing him to land quite ungracefully on the track with a loud SMACK! A sharp pain shot up his right leg, accompanied by another pain in his right wrist. So ended his good day

"Scott, are you paying attention to me?" Hank crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised a brow at the young man. Scott was shaken out of his thoughts by that and jumped slightly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am." Scott forced a smile in Hank's direction. Hank just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Scott. You're life is going to be quite different without the use of your leg and hand, and when you need help don't expect it from me."

"It's nothing I can't handle," Scott mumbled in reply.

Hank gave Jean an amused look, who in return smiled and shook her head. It was a lost cause trying to help him and they both knew it. Scott was too stubborn to take medical advice or help from anyone, he liked to do what he thought was good for him, which often resulted in Scott hurting himself more.

"Well, I have to go fetch Mr. Summers' wheelchair, I'll be right back." Hank left the room to go get the wheelchair, but to also give the couple a few minutes alone.

Scott watched Hank leave the room, and then once he was gone, sighed and looked over at Jean, who just gave him a grin. She then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a gentle hug. Scott smiled for the first time since the incident, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I guess you'll be my method of transportation for a while, huh?" Jean made a mock shocked look and put a hand to her chest.

"Who said I was going to help you get around? It's every man for himself, Summers." Scott pouted and pulled back slightly from their embrace.

"You mean to tell me you would leave your poor, defenseless, handsome, and romantic boyfriend all alone? Plus, pass the opportunity to push me down a flight of stairs? I am truly shocked at you, Miss Grey."

Jean started to laugh at the thought of pushing Scott down a flight of stairs in his wheelchair. Scott's smile broadened and he pulled her to his side, inhaling the sweet smell of her soft, red, hair.

"You are quite the evil one, I hope you know that." Jean laid her head against his shoulder and giggled.

"I know, but you love me anyway." Scott lifted Jean's chin gently with a finger so he could look into her eyes. He leaned in close to her and smiled.

"With all my heart and soul," Scott whispered against her lips before closing the gap between them with a sweet, meaningful, kiss. Jean smiled against his lips and returned the kiss whole-heartedly. The couple was interrupted from their affectionate embrace by the sound of someone clearing their throat. The two parted slowly, and looked to Hank, a slight blush creeping into their cheeks.

"Well, Jean, I'm glad to see that you have cheered up our patient a bit," Hank said with a grin as he wheeled the chair over towards the table. Jean's blush only deepened, which caused Scott to chuckle through their link.

"I trust also that you will keep a close watch on our fearless leader. Make sure he keeps off his feet and refrains from using his hand." Hank paused to smirk and then pat Scott on the head. Scott scowled and tried to swat Hank's big hand away. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt again, now would we?"

Jean giggled at the two of them and then stood up out of the chair, moving in back of the wheel chair. "Not to worry, Dr.McCoy." She telekinetically lifted Scott from the table and placed him in the wheelchair, patting his head. "I have everything under control"

**Later that night**

Scott lay comfortably on the couch in the den, with his head in Jean's lap. Jean gently stroked his head, her fingers slowly massaging his scalp lightly. All the light were out, and the only light provided was that of the television screen.

"It's time for Kenny Blankenship's Most Painful Elimination of the Day!" The couple was currently watching one of Scott's favorite shows, MXC. Jean still didn't really understand it, but had to smile every time Scott would go into a fit of laughter. She loved the sound of Scott's laughter, and thought to herself that he didn't do it enough.

Scott smiled up at Jean and took one of her hands in his. He brought it down to his lips and kissed the knuckles lightly. He then rolled over so that he could wrap an arm around her waist and snuggle into her lap.

"You're comfy...," said a sleepy Scott.

Jean continued to stroke his head with her free hand and smiled gently. "That's good to know." She moved her hand lower so she could lightly massage the back of his neck.

Scott moaned quietly in response. It amazed him how easily she could relax him completely. Scott figured it had to do with how much he loved and trusted her...and how good her hands felt. Jean watched Scott relax under her touch and couldn't help her smile from getting bigger.

"Do you like that?" Jean asked teasingly. All she got back from him was another low moan and a nod. That was a good enough response for her. Unbeknownst to Jean, Scott was slowly being lulled to sleep by her light touches. His eyes began to feel heavy and they started to close behind his glasses. The minute his eyes closed completely ge fell right asleep, wit a content smile on his face.

Jean noticed Scott's breathing had become much deeper, and she gently moved his bangs from his face. She bent down to whisper his name. When she got no response she slowly tilted his head a little to the side and took notice of his slightly parted lips. She giggled quietly and lowered her head to peck his lips lightly, so not to wake him.

_I love you, Scott. Good night, _she whispered through their link. Jean got the faint reply of, _Love you, too...g'night_

**The End**


End file.
